


Достигая предела

by WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Пьетро хочет, ему не отказывают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достигая предела

— Тебе что, моего члена мало? — устало спрашивает Логан. Он уже знает: спорить с Пьетро бесполезно. Он уже знает: если Пьетро чего-то хочет, он это получит.

— Твой член удовлетворяет меня полностью, — на бёдра Логана медленно — слишком медленно для Пьетро — ложатся руки, гладят, сжимают. — Твоя задница, кстати, тоже, — добавляет Пьетро, ехидно улыбаясь. Чертёнок.

— Тогда зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я всунул тебе задницу руку? — уточняет Логан. Пьетро смеётся и привстаёт на цыпочках, смотря ему в глаза.

— Нет причин, Логан, — вкрадчиво говорит он. От этой вкрадчивости пробегают мурашки. — Я просто хочу.

Они долго разбирались с позой. Пьетро ненавидит стоять на коленях, но особых вариантов нет. Он дразнит Логана, опираясь на локти, выгибая спину. Смотрит через плечо, призывно, — не сдашься?

Разумеется, Логан не сдастся.

Он в некотором роде даже волнуется. Всё-таки его кулак малость побольше члена, а регенерации у Пьетро нет. Чем чёрт не шутит, он даже предложил попробовать наоборот — не самое унизительное, что с ним делали, да и это же Пьетро. Но Логан смотрит в упрямые серые глаза и вздыхает. Никаких ультиматумов.

Пьетро хочет сразу — он вообще не терпит промедления и ненужных ласк, но Логан в этот раз чувствует: нужно. Он кусает Пьетро, впивается зубами так, чтобы ему было больно. Пьетро ахает, прогибаясь ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж там. Он не ускоряется, хотя мелко дрожит — значит, хочет, но держит себя. Логан улыбается и проводит языком по коже сверху, зализывая. Пьетро на вкус солёный. Он пахнет ветром и немного потом. Логану нравится. 

Логан оглаживает живот Пьетро, несильно проводит ногтями, мнёт соски. Пьетро кусает подушку — он обычно громкий в постели. Он несколько раз ускоряется и почти вылетает из рук Логана, а потом рычит — и в рыке чувствуется сила:

— Я сейчас тебе в задницу твой же кулак засуну, — и срывается на глухой тихий стон. Логан раздвигает его ягодицы и зарывается носом между, и Пьетро стонет уже жалобно. — Я уже готов передумать, — говорит он. Не дёргается, не вырывается, и поэтому Логан не обращает на него внимание, щёлкая тюбиком любриканта. — Между прочим, это скользко, холодно и противно, — жалуется Пьетро. Он затыкается, когда Логан вталкивает в него пару пальцев, раздвигая горячее и упругое. Но ненадолго. — Мне уже больно, —говорит Пьетро, приподнимая бёдра. 

На этот раз именно Логан не хочет прекращать. 

— Поздно, — говорит он, впиваясь зубами чуть ниже поясницы, Пьетро сладко и сдавленно стонет, и внезапно Логан это понимает. — Паршивец, — грубое обращение не может скрыть довольства в его голосе, и Пьетро снова поворачивается к нему. Улыбается. Подмигивает. Сучёнок.

С Пьетро всегда хочется быть грубым. Логан не ожидал, что именно в этой жилистом мелком создании он найдёт идеального партнёра. Сильного, способного править и прогибаться, способного бороться до синяков и шрамов, с такой охотой принимающего всего, чего ни хотелось бы Логану.

Пьетро трётся об руку Логана, подаётся назад, а потом фыркает, пафосно произносит:

— Чёрт с тобой, — и плюхается мордочкой в подушку, раздвигая руками ягодицы. Неимоверно хочется шлёпнуть, однако Логан помнит, как за предыдущую попытку Пьетро впечатал его в стену комнаты, сломав пару рёбер. Табу у них были.

У них часто и не доходит до полноценного секса: Пьетро спускает быстро, чему Логан не удивлён, а трахать его после этого неинтересно. Логан знает это, и поэтому пережимает член Пьетро. Тот толкается в его руку с явным намерением содрать с неё кожу, шипит:

— Козёл, — и насаживается на пальцы Логана. Смазки много, и скользит свободно, но Логан всё ещё не уверен, что он сможет засунуть в Пьетро руку и не порвать его.

Внутри Пьетро жарко и тесно, пожалуй, Логан ощущает его гораздо лучше, чем членом, стенки не смыкаются плотно — Логан раздвигает их, проталкивает пальцы глубже, вставляет ладонь до стыка с большим пальцем. Пьетро хрипит. Он уже опустил руки и теперь царапает простынь, ёрзая, и для Логана — это лучшая награда.

Они часто меняются, в их встречах перерывы могут длиться неделями, и поэтому Пьетро всегда встречает Логана узким. Преимущество перед сексом с женщинами. Логану порой даже больно; и он, как и Пьетро, влюблён в эту боль.

Только когда Логан складывает пальцы лодочкой и проталкивает всю ладонь, он понимает, до чего Пьетро тугой и тесный. Логан вслушивается в его дыхание, замирает, когда оно срывается. Он с трудом проталкивает самую толстую часть ладони, и его рука замирает.

Что удивительно, Пьетро замирает тоже.

Логан не спрашивает — в порядке ли он. Логан просто старается замереть, в то же время невесомо поглаживая Пьетро по боку второй рукой, отпустив, наконец, его член.

Пьетро красивый. Когда он выгибается, очень чётко проявляются мышцы. Его волосы растрёпаны и наверняка мешают нормально видеть. Если Логана попросят назвать синоним слову “секс”, он знает, что скажет.

Пьетро всхлипывает. И командует:

— Ещё.

Логан медленно отводит большой палец в сторону. Он наклоняется вниз и касается губами в том месте, где Пьетро принимает его. Лижет растянутое до невозможности кольцо мышц. И проталкивает руку вперёд.

Его член стоит ещё с того момента, как он начал разминать тугую задницу Пьетро, но сейчас это совсем невыносимо. Нельзя отстраняться от Пьетро, нельзя шевелиться лишний раз, нельзя просто немного подрочить — чтобы не сойти с ума.

Логан хочет Пьетро так, как никогда в жизни.

Чем секс с женщиной отличается от секса с мужчиной? Не нужно лишних ласк, каких-то слов, можно причинить боль, специально или случайно, можно надавить, проявить силу, заставить прогнуться под себя, подставиться самому. Логан никогда не променяет это на нечто любовно-эфемерное. Его всё устраивает.

С каждым миллиметром Логану кажется, что Пьетро больше не выдержит. Но вскоре тот отмирает, выдыхает и сам начинает насаживаться — медленно, покручивая бёдрами. От этого у Логана сносит крышу, а Пьетро впервые не ускоряется. Растягивает своё удовольствие.

— Сожми кулак, — командует он. Терпеть уже нет сил, и Логан просто ехидно спрашивает:

— Не порвёшься? — в ответ на это Пьетро качает головой.

— Нет.

Он всё равно кричит, он сжимает руку Логана внутри себя так, что кончает, несмотря на то, что Логан не отпускает его член. Его крик туманит мозги, и Логан, чертыхаясь, сжимает свой член. Сейчас ему нужно совсем немного, чтобы кончить как школьнику.

Когда Логан вытаскивает руку, Пьетро тихо шипит — уже явно не от удовольствия. Его дырка растянута, и выглядит она так похабно, что Логан просто невольно облизывается.

— Теперь я поимел тебя на полную катушку, — он бухается рядом с Пьетро и прижимает его к себе. На ресницах Пьетро блестят слёзы, губы растягивает улыбка.

— Это не предел, — говорит он с ухмылкой. Логан предпочитает ему верить.


End file.
